


It Was All Gone

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: It was all gone. That’s all he could think as he stared at the burnt pile of rubble on the ground.





	

            It was all gone. That’s all he could think as he stared at the burnt pile of rubble on the ground. All his clothes, photos, music sheets, and basses were gone. His memories of the small bedroom he loved to relax in and play his bass filled his head. The bath tub he sat in for hours because he would fall asleep from being so tired after practicing in the studio. His couch where he and his friends sat and played video games. The kitchen he rarely used because he couldn’t cook, but still loved when he managed to make something edible. His table where he sat with his friends and had drinking parties or dinners together with.

 _They were all gone_.

            His childhood photos of him and his family as they went to the park. His photos of him and his young friends. The photos of his first bands even though they broke up were still important to his life. The first picture of the gazette together for the first time. The photo of him and his band going on their first world tour. The photos of his childhood memories and the photos of his current memories.

_They were all gone._

            His first bass that held so many memories and his brand new bass that had so many memories to make. His music sheets that he never got around showing to the others. His first cd he ever owned and the first cd he ever made. His first concert ticket he ever bought and his first backstage pass he managed to get when he was still in high school.

_They were all gone._

He sighed as he turned and saw his friends standing there with sad smiles on their faces. His friends were here. They held his memories in their own special way. They had photos to give and clothes to share. They were his friends, but they were also his family. They were his memories. He walked up to them and they all started walking away. Reita glanced back at his burned down home.

_It was all gone. But he was still here._


End file.
